1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat pipe, a heat dissipating module and an illumination device and, more particularly, to a heat pipe capable of converting pressure into torsion, wherein the heat pipe can be applied to a heat dissipating module and an illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating module is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating module is a significant issue for the electronic product.
In general, most of the heat dissipating modules are equipped with heat pipes for conducting heat from electronic components to a heat sink and then the heat is dissipated out of the electronic product by the heat sink. The prior arts related to the heat pipe can be referred to Taiwan patent No. 1312400, U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,663, U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,617 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,379, etc. So far most of the heat pipes are formed by bending process and each portion of the heat pipe is coplanar. When the conventional heat pipe is forced by a pressure, a fixing end of the heat pipe will deflect downwardly so that stress concentration may be formed at bending point. Once the heat pipe is forced by the pressure for a long time or the pressure is too large, the wall of the heat pipe may collapse or even fracture.